Peace Bringer
by Victoria.Rae
Summary: Just a transformers fan fiction, cobbled together of random and fluff ideas that have been rattling around my sleep deprived mind and which may evolve to have a plot. Yes, there is an OC. Movie Verse/G1/AU because I have issues with some of the movies. Rated T for safe. Olivia moved in with her cousin Mikaela to escape her past, never suspecting the chaotic world shes thrust into.


So here it is, another of many many (abandoned and unposted) attempts at a transformers fan fiction. This preface is set up as a kind of flash-forward, and the first chapter will provide background information. This will likely start mainly as fluff and randomness and may eventually lead to a plot, maybe.

_I don't own transformers or any of the characters accept my own, Olivia. _

* * *

><p>Olivia stood up shakily. She was covered in cuts and bruises and was slightly dizzy. She also seemed to be hallucinating. That was the only way she could explain what she saw; columns of metal nearly as tall as the trees, glowing blue eyes, twisting gears and metal…<p>

Sideswipe quickly grabbed the little organic when it fell. He eyed it cautiously. A few quick searches of the planet's information source and he knew it was a human female, in the early part of her life. A grin split across his face. "Look what I found, Sunny!" The yellow mech growled, "Put it down slagger, what if it sees us or leaks on you or something." He pouted at his brother, "Aww, Sunny, you're no fun." It was then that Wheeljack returned, "What's that you have Sideswipe?" He stopped, and stared closely at the girl. "Ohhh…wow. A real human! What's it doing here?" Sideswipe shrugged, "Dun'know. Look how tiny it is." Wheeljack poked her with one massive finger. Olivia groaned and began to sit up. Slowly, she recognised that it was not dirt beneath her, and she tensed up. Her eyes widened as they stared into the two blue lights in front of her. The lights were set into a silver face, surrounded by what looked like a black helmet of some kind, forming a head, attached to a red and black body. Olivia squeaked and started crawling backwards. "Hey, tiny one, Careful!" The red giant cautioned. With a scream, she tumbled through the air before hitting something hard. This hand was silver and slimmer than the one before, and the _thing_ it was attached to was yellow, not red. Shaking in fear, Olivia stared up at this giant and was shocked to see recognition in it's blue eyes. "Olivia!" Mikaela screamed, and the giant deposited Olivia on the ground beside her. Before she could speak Mikaela had her in a strange mix of choke hold and hug. Sam smiled awkwardly from behind her.

The yellow thing that caught her stood around the three humans protectively. "Bumblebee!" Screamed the red one, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. Bumblebee put his hands on his hips and made a scolding sound. "Relax, tiny." Yawned the other, taller yellow one, "Sunny". "No, no, Bee's right." nodded the silver one from the side, additional finn-shaped lights on either side of his head flashing with each word, "We should have been more careful and scanned for lifeforms before we landed. I think we hurt it." "_Her_. You could have hurt her!" Bee huffed, "And you were supposed to be discreet, the humans aren't supposed to know we are still on the planet. Prime won't be happy at all." Olivia stared up at Bumblebee, finally recognizing his eyes, but unable to process the shock. "Come on, before you do more damage." he huffed, placing her on the ground carefully. Before her eyes, Bee folded in on himself repeatedly until a Camaro stood in his place. Olivia began to sway and Mikaela helped her into Bumblebee's back seats. "But...he's...What..?" She babbled while Mikaela rubbed her back. "Shh Liv, I know." She comforted. Sam slipped into Bee's passenger's seat. "I don't know who those three are, but I'm going to _kill _them." Mikaela was fumed under her breath, leaning forward so Oliva couldn't hear. "Those are the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Wheeljack. Wheeljack is nice, just curious. The twins, however…they could be trouble, but they wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose… usually." "I don't care." Mikaela growled before turning back to comforting the shorter girl. Sam shook his head and looked forward as Bee pulled out onto the road, the three arrivals following behind in their vehicle from, which they chose from orbit, "I almost feel bad for them."


End file.
